Sentimientos de Amor, Tempestuosa Declaración
by Loreto W
Summary: Heero y Duo son pareja, sin embargo la indiferencia y frialdad de Heero con Duo es demasiada. Heero siente la necesidad de decirle a Duo cuanto le ama, sin embargo, su declaración de amor solo causa dolor y una tempestuosa declaración HEEROXDUO ONE SHOT


Sentimientos de Amor,

Tempestuosa Declaración

By Loreto W

HeeroxDuo

Yaoi Lemon

_La guerra había finalizado, y ahora la hermosa y frágil Tierra disfrutaba de una agradable paz, que para los pilotos Gundams fue muy difícil de lograr. El cielo que se podía observar ahora en estos momentos, era un cielo nublado, sin su belleza característica, ahora se podía ver completamente opacado, parecía triste, gris y desolado._

_El viento soplaba fuertemente con una gran tempestad y los arboles se agitaban violentamente con el furioso viento que arremetía con todo, haciendo que las hojas de los hermosos arboles de aquel lugar en la Tierra volaran con una gran rapidez, por todo el aire sin cesar. Las nubes se movían en el cielo de forma ágil. Y en el aire, se podía percibir que muy pronto el clima empeoraría, trayendo consigo una estruendosa tempestad y con ella, la relación que mantenían dos jóvenes pilotos Gundams se vería opaca de una forma; dolorosa y trágica si es que esto podía empeorar más de la actualidad para aquellos jóvenes muchachos y en algún momento apasionados amantes._

_Heero y Duo, ambos cumplían hoy, el primer año con su relación de pareja o amantes, después de todo desde que comenzaron con esta relación no habían quedado en que fuera algo definitivo o más formal, sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos, su relación de pareja cada vez iba de mal en peor. Las lagrimas incesantes y solubles de Duo caían con la misma intensidad que sentía en su corazón, a causa del gran dolor que lo embargaba, sentía una sensación en su pecho que lo oprimía cada vez más además del dolor y la culpabilidad que sentía en su desgarrado y dolido frágil corazón. El muchacho, el joven piloto Gundam que se caracterizaba por sus grandes habilidades en combate además de ser el más animado y sonriente, en estos momentos se veía destruido, su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor, no parecía mostrar vida, ni esperanza, su hermoso rostro, y sus facciones tan especiales, ahora solo demostraban un desgarrador dolor. Duo quien alguna vez fue Shinigami, quien alguna vez tuvo fuerza para pelear en las batallas más arriesgadas para conseguir la paz, ahora se estaba dando por vencido y es que ahora él, no podía luchar contra sus propios sentimientos de aflicción y tristeza, Duo había cometido un gran error, probablemente para él, su peor error, su grave error, el cual, había sido golpear a Heero, a su amor, ese había sido su imperdonable error golpear a Heero dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de confusión y olvidando que unos minutos antes, el soldado perfecto le había declarado cuanto lo amaba, y desafortunadamente, Duo sabía que para el soldado perfecto, que él lo golpeara atreviéndose a levantar sus puños contra Heero, un soldado o quizás ex soldado haciéndolo sangrar, luego de haber abierto tan difícilmente su corazón esto no tenía quizás perdón..._

_El dolor que sentía Duo oprimía su pecho con gran magnitud, sentía una tristeza, una tristeza profunda y fuerte que calaba y se adentraba más y más en su corazón, ahora lloraba y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, de tantas lagrimas derramadas, las palabras desgarradoras, llenas de enojo de Heero, aquellas palabras de rechazo, su mirada de indiferencia y frialdad le dolían, y le dejaban débil. Nada podía mitigar y extinguir su tristeza, su angustia, su dolor, su desesperación era mucha._

_Una fuerte lluvia caía mojando todo en plenitud, y un viento, ahora furioso y estruendoso azotaba todo, sin duda alguna está era una fuerte tempestad. En un mirador estaba Duo, pero ahora se encontraba de rodillas, llorando, llorando con todo su dolor, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, el soldado perfecto, su amado Heero, según, el creía, jamás le perdonaría su supuesto error, pero ni el mismo podía perdonarse ya que sus sentidos y su razonamiento no estaban en buena condición. Desde aquel mirador se podían observar los bellos atardeceres, la vista ahí era fantástica y siempre Duo y Heero iban a ese lugar, ambos miraban juntos como una pareja de enamorados, los hermosos atardeceres que se mostraban en el cielo con mágicos matices de colores, en ese momento, contemplar el cielo era fabuloso, ya que se mostraba una mezcla de colores, naranjo, rosado, amarillo y rojo, una combinación muy extraña, pero con una belleza hechizante que transmitía paz y serenidad, y con frecuencia en aquel lugar, en ese mirador, el sol que se ocultaba en las tardes, mostraba dos siluetas unidas, y abrazadas, en un ardiente beso, un beso profundo lleno de amor, por parte de ambos chicos._

_Ahora, del cielo caía una lluvia fuerte, una lluvia tempestuosa, la cual empapaba el frágil y frío cuerpo de Duo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero completamente negros, muy ajustados que marcaban cada músculo de manera sensual, llevaba una cómoda playera manga corta, también color negra, y muy delgada, y apretada, que también permitían mostrar los músculos del pecho de Duo, tanto pantalón y playera combinaban perfectamente, su cabello estaba desparramado, suelto y revuelto, ocultando su rostro afligido, sus ojos hinchados y húmedos y por supuesto queriendo ocultar su tristeza y todo su dolor, a pesar de la fuerte caída de la lluvia que traspasaba la delgada ropa de Duo, y el frío que calaba sus huesos, su piel y todo su interior, de los labios de Duo se podían oír unas palabras débiles, casi imperceptibles además de susurros y unos sollozos._

_- Hee... ro... lo... siento... Heero...fui... un... tonto... Heero, por... por... favor perdóname, yo ... lo... lamento... te... amo... Heero... te... amo... lo... siento... perdóname... po r favor - su dolor eran demasiado grandes y más su culpabilidad y aflicciones._

**Flash Back**

Duo se encontraba en la cocina preparando una deliciosa y apetitosa comida para Heero y él. Su trenza danzaba majestuosamente, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían animosamente, la canción que cantaba demostraba notoriamente su felicidad, la felicidad que sentía llenaba su corazón, en este día tanto él como su Heero cumplían un año de aniversario como pareja, pero aparte también era un día muy especial sobre todo para Duo, ya que no solo era su aniversario sino que también su cumpleaños.

Duo preparaba una comida muy romántica y con un ambiente muy especial para la ocasión. Lucía realmente maravilloso, su vestimenta color negra lo hacían lucir sumamente provocativo, atractivo, ardiente e incitador, sin duda alguna se veía sumamente sensual, cualquiera que lo viera caería rendido a sus pies con facilidad, sin embargo de todas las personas que Duo había visto, tanto hombres y mujeres que se derretían con tan solo verlo, de todas las personas que hacían algún comentario que pusiera nervioso o hiciera sonrojar a Duo, el único que parecía no sorprenderse era Heero, el soldado perfecto no hacía ningún comentario, Duo siempre intentaba llamar la atención de Heero, no solo con besos, ni con abrazos, ni tampoco con cenas románticas, sino de mil maneras, antes parecía funcionar, pero en está ultima semana Heero no le había prestado mucha atención, en muchas ocasiones Duo tenía que hacer uso de todo su encanto, cosa que no le era nada difícil, puesto que era algo espontaneo, y de esta forma podía lograr que Heero se despegara de su computadora portátil, y le prestará más atención. Heero no era muy comunicativo, ni mucho menos romántico a diferencia de Duo, o al menos Duo jamás lo había visto comportarse así, y era raro que le digiera "te amo" de vez en cuando, no obstante, Heero siempre lo besaba fogosamente o lo abrazaba efusivamente, las palabras cariñosas no eran algo que Heero usara con mucha frecuencia, pero sí los cálidos abrazos, algunas pequeñas y muy imperceptibles sonrisas, que solo Duo podía ver y apreciar esplendorosamente, y por supuesto las miradas especiales y llenas de brillo de él, acompañadas siempre de un posesivo beso por parte del muchacho de ojos cobalto que le ayudaban mucho en su relación, sin embargo en la última semana, Heero había comenzado a salir en las mañanas muy temprano y volvía muy entrada la noche, para nuevamente en las mañanas volver a salir a trabajar, por lo general ya no estaba nunca en la casa y Duo siempre se quedaba solo, los fines de semana el joven trenzado intentaba acercarse al indiferente soldado, pero este lo corría para poder trabajar, en su computadora portátil, cada vez que Duo intentaba hablar con Heero, este se enojaba, eran muchas las noches del joven de cabello castaño oscuro sin dormir, lo cual lo mantenía completamente irritado.

Duo finalmente termino con los preparativos de la comida, se quito el dental de cocina y lo dejo sobre una silla, camino rumbo a su dormitorio el cual gustosamente compartía con su Hee chan, y vio a Heero trabajando como era de esperarse, en su computadora portátil. Heero lucía unos jeans y una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho dejando ver maravillosamente su varonil y sensual y bien formado pecho.

Sigilosamente Duo se acerco a Heero, después de todo merodear sin ser visto era una de sus especialidades, se encontraba atrás de Heero, lo abrazo por el cuello y deposito un suave y cariñoso beso en su mejilla, provocando que este se percatara de su presencia, acerco su mejilla a la de Heero y se quedo ahí.

- Hee- chan (muac)- deposito otro beso en la suave mejilla de su koi y le preguntó...

- ¿Heero hasta cuándo piensas trabajar?

-... - No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Heero.

- ¿Qué sucede señor soldado perfecto¿Acaso no piensa probar el almuerzo que Duo Maxwell preparo para usted? - Duo sonrío alegremente le encantaba bromear así, deposito otro beso en la mejilla de Heero, con mucha dulzura.

- Duo - susurro Heero deteniéndose de teclear.

- ¿Qué sucede Hee-chan?- su voz reflejaba preocupación.

- Vete y déjame solo - las palabras de Heero fueron cortantes, y a la vez muy desconcertantes.

- ¿Eh, Heero ¿acaso estás enojado conmigo? - Duo soltó el cuello de Heero, se paró y se sentó en las piernas del muchacho estoico, mirándolo frente a frente, la mirada violeta enfrentaba directamente a una profunda, azul cobalto.

- Duo ya te dije vete y déjame solo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer - repitió Heero.

- ¿Importantes? - Duo parecía confundido.

- Así es.

- ¿Acaso lo que tienes que hacer es más importante que almorzar y estar conmigo ahora?- su voz reflejaba molestia y enfado.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones vete - el tono de voz de Heero era frío, y las lagrimas de Duo amenazaban con salir.

- Heero por favor vamos a comer - sus ojos cada vez se tornaban más vidriosos.

- Vete déjame solo - insistía Heero.

- ¿Heero que te sucede¿Por qué actúas tan extraño, Dime Heero ¿Estás preocupado, Heero contéstame, Heero, Heero ¡contéstame!- Sus lagrimas cayeron involuntariamente de sus ojos lucharon por resistir, pero no pudieron.

- Duo... voy a salir - las palabras de Heero reflejaban claramente sus intenciones, más no la angustia que pasaba su corazón al ver a su hermoso trenzado llorando, sin embargo, quería decirle que haría, quería decirle que no llorará, que lo amaba, pero no podía de sus labios no salían estás palabras, había ensayado una y otra y otra vez mentalmente, como le diría que lo amaba , sobre todo en este día, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

- ¿Heero? ... - Un silencio profundo reino en la habitación, la vista de Heero observaba otro lugar, no podía ver a Duo, no podía verlo llorar, pero tampoco sus brazos llevaban a cabo las ordenes de su mente, no podía abrazar al trenzado, lo deseaba, pero tan difícil le era¿por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, el silencio hacía el ambiente más tenso, pero fue Duo quien lo rompió, se notaba muy molesto, dolido y alterado.

- ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer Heero, irte? Pues vete, y déjame solo como todos los días, vas a abandonarme, cualquier cosa es más importante que yo ¿cierto Heero, Tus misiones son más importantes¡tus misiones son más importantes que yo¡Tu trabajo es más importante que yo¡ Tu computadora¡¡¡ Todo Heero, todo¿Y yo qué Heero¿Acaso ya no te importo¿No es así Heero?.

- Cállate Duo - el rostro de Heero era impasible.

- ¿Qué me calle¿Por qué Heero¡¡¡¿Para que hagas lo que se te de la gana¡¡¡No Heero, Ya me canse de ser un idiota, un baka, que te ama - sus ojos eran más vidriosos que antes, y sus lagrimas no le permitían ver bien, sus ojos violáceos reflejaban profundamente su gran dolor, se llevo las manos a su rostro intento limpiar sus lagrimas, pero era inútil, estas caían, continuamente sin receso.

- Heero¡ya me canse¿No recuerdas que hoy es nuestro aniversario¿Ni siquiera pudiste recordar que hoy es mi cumpleaños? - Su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

- No Duo... yo...

- ¡Basta¡¡¡No quiero oír tus excusas¡¡¡¡No quiero¡¡¡No quiero! - Evidentemente Duo estaba en un estado alterado, y muy triste su fantástico día, el día en que cumpliría un año con Heero y celebraría además su cumpleaños, se había arruinado, sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era, la actitud impasible de Heero, como si nada le importara, estaba enfadado, Duo estaba enfadado, rápidamente se levanto de las piernas de Heero, ante la atónita mirada de éste, tomo la computadora portátil que se encontraba encima del escritorio, la desconecto y luego...

- ¿Duo que haces?

- ¿Qué hago Heero¿Qué hago¡¡¡Esto! - Entonces arrojo fuertemente la computadora al suelo la cual se rompió por el impacto.

- ¡Duooooo! - En la computadora, Heero tenía su trabajo, uno muy importante, el cual todos estos días, lo tenían desvelado, y muy ocupado, llevaba una semana entera casi, desarrollando, ese trabajo, era muy importante, demasiado vital, ya que se había prometido llevarlo a cabo, y desarrollarlo, para lograr su misión en este día, rápidamente se acerco a Duo, él ahora era quien estaba enfadado. La ultima parte de su trabajo había sido destruida él informe en el cual estaba trabajando le daría mucho dinero, el cual le ayudaría a comprar algo que él consideraba muy importante, pero Duo el mismo Duo lo había arruinado todo.

- Duo¡¡¡ eres un idiota, ahora no podré trabajar¡¡¡baka! - Heero intento marcharse estaba muy enojado, y ver su computadora destruida en el piso no le ayudaba mucho, Duo quien se encontraba anonadado por la esperada reacción de Heero, lloraba intento abrazarlo por la espalda, para que Heero no se marchará.

- ¡Heero, por favor no te vayas!

- ¡Suéltame Duo!

- Heero por favor, no te vayas.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué quieres? - Su voz era fría, sus ojos reflejaban resentimiento y odio.

- Heero por favor no te vayas.

- Suéltame ¡baka, Déjame solo, Duo - Heero enfadado se soltó de Duo y lo golpeo rozándolo en el labio y haciéndole sangrar, la insistencia de Duo era mucha, pero Heero estaba dolido, quería marcharse del lugar, despejar sus ideas y aclarar, todo, además sentía la impotencia de no poder decirle a Duo que la estúpida computadora no importaba, que todo estaba bien, y que lo amaba, pero estaba enojado, quizás no con Duo, no por la computadora, pero si por su cobardía y falta de determinación, no sabía que decir, todo se le hacía extraño, contestaba lo primero que venía a su mente y la opresión que sentía en su pecho, le reclamaba, dolorosamente por eso.

- ¿ Hee... ro... por qué... lo hiciste?

- Estamos a mano Duo, me iré y no quiero verte, la computadora era muy importante, pero eres un baka y la destruiste. - Heero estaba mal, su mente tenía otras palabras¿por qué dijo las que no debía? No lo comprendía, él tenía todo claro, lo que el debía decir era "Duo no quise lastimarte, la computadora que rompiste no tiene importancia, me iré para luego volver a verte", que distintas eran las palabras, que contradictorio se sentía ahora, su mente decía algo, pero lo que realmente sentía su corazón, no salía, no podía ser dicho, aveces Heero pensaba que si no le hubieran enseñado a reprimir sus sentimientos, todo esto se le haría más fácil, pero tantos años, sin decir lo que se siente, sin decir palabras cariñosas, sin sentir el sentimiento de amor o cariño, o comprensión que alguien le brindaba como Duo era imposible para él, y ahora lo que intentaba él, hacer con Duo era aprender, solo ahora con Duo estaba comenzando a aprender amar, pero jamás penso que está misión le sería tan difícil.

- La computadora es más importante que yo Heero¡¡¡Todo es más importante que yo ¿cierto Heero, Porque yo para ti no soy nada, no significo nada, ni siquiera te importo, y ni siquiera te importa el día que es hoy, y par ti ¡soy solo un estorbo! Y una insignificante basura.

- Duo... - El corazón de Heero dolía eso era lo que Duo pensaba, eso era lo que su Duo, lo que su hermoso y amado trenzado sentía y pensaba.

- Duo - repitió Heero.

- ¡ No Heero¡¡¡No quiero escucharte¡¡¡ No quiero que me digas que soy un tonto¡¡¡ No quiero que me digas que soy un estorbo, No por favor Heero, duele, duele mucho.

- Duo - Heero lo llamaba, pero Duo no contestaba, se tapaba sus oídos.

- Duo - Heero se acerco lentamente.

-¡Nooo Heero¡¡¡No me toques¡¡¡ Vete te odio! - Esta vez Duo si estaba dolido , muy dolido, miro a Heero quien estaba frente a él, vio como Heero se acercaba, parecía que lo abrazaría para consolarlo, sonreía, pero... Duo lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro , con mucha fuerza, la fuerza que solo poseía un piloto Gundam, y lo empujo rápidamente luego del golpe, lo que provoco que Heero cayera al suelo, perdiendo el balance de la caída y golpeándose en su brazo al chocar casualmente con la silla del escritorio, Duo se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, jamás penso que Heero se estrellaría con la silla, Duo estaba asustado, muy asustado la mirada de Heero, sus ojos cobalto ya no mostraban ese azul profundo, ahora eran amarillos, fríos parecía la mirada de un asesino, lo veían con furia, con enojo, con resentimiento y con odio, pero con dolor, con mucho dolor, jamás había visto los ojos de Heero demostrando dolor tan perceptible como el de ahora.

- ¡Duo,- su voz era clara, pero con tono de enfado.

- Hee... - Heero corto sus palabras.

- ¡Duo¡¿Por qué crees que he trabajado todos estos días, Duo¡¡¡ Respóndeme!

- Por que... tu - Duo tenía miedo, no sabía que decir, los ojos fríos de Heero inspiraban pavor, miedo, Heero ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar, había cortado nuevamente sus palabras.

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO, MALDICIÓN DUO TE AMO!

- Heero yo - Duo no tenía palabras lo que oyó lo dejo atónito, Heero jamás le había dicho que lo amaba y Duo nunca lo había visto tal alterado.

- ¡Duo¿ Por qué crees que no he estado contigo¿Por qué crees que no me importas¡¡¡Cuando lo único que hago es pensar en ti ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ, Duo MALDICIÓN! - Heero golpeo fuertemente la pared.

- Heero yo

- ¡ PORQUE TE AMO DUO, TE AMO!

- ¡Duo¿Por qué crees que en las noches, cuando llego no duermo y trabajo en la cama, junto a ti mientras duermes?.

- Heero yo... yo... yo - Duo no podía hablar, había golpeado a Heero lo había hecho sangrar, Heero le decía que lo amaba, y el estaba ahí llorando sin poder hablar, ja! él, el chico y piloto Gundam más hablador ahora no podía articular palabra alguna que irónica era la situación.

- ¡Respóndeme Duo¿Por qué crees que en las noches, cuando llego no duermo y trabajo en la cama, junto a ti mientras duermes

- ¡PORQUE ES EL UNICO MOMENTO CUANDO PUEDO VERTE DUO¡¡¡AUNQUE TU DUERMES PUEDO BESAR TUS LABIOS SIN TENER MIEDO DE QUE ME RECHAZES, Y PUEDO DECIRTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ LAS PALABRAS QUE ME CUESTAN DECIR¡¡¡TE AMO!.

- ...

- ¿Por qué crees que antes de ir a trabajar, no te beso o estrecho eternamente contra mi cuerpo con toda la pasión y amor y el deseo que siento?

- ...

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO , PERO NO QUIERO QUE AL IRME ESTES TRISTE, PORQUE TE AMO! Y ¡ ERES TODO PARA MÍ DUO¡¡¡ERES TODO¡¡¡CUANDO ESTOY TRABAJANDO, VEO TUS OJOS, TUS LABIOS, TU CUERPO , TE VEO A TI EN MI MENTE DUO, TE VEO COMO SI FUERAS UN ESPEJISMO, UNA ILUSION, TE VEO DONDE VAYA, DUO SIEMPRE VEO TUS SONRISAS, TUS OJOS VIOLETAS QUE TANTO ME CAUTIVAN Y NO PUEDO EVITARLO, TE VEO Y DESEO ESTAR CONTIGO SIEMPRE! Pero... no estas ahí conmigo y apareces como una ilusión, aunque no estés junto a mí Duo puedo verte y puedo sentirte¿todavía crees que no siento nada por ti?

- Heero yo no, yo no.

- ¿Por que dudas¿Acaso no sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirlo, crees que soy frío, que soy indiferente, sobre todo contigo, no soy un soldado Duo, al menos ya no, fui un soldado, frió, indiferente, callado, calculador, reservado, inexpresivo, Duo, me entrenaron para matar, para pelear hasta la muerte, para no sentir al matar, de maneras sangrientas Duo, para no sentir compasión ni tristeza por mis enemigos, me entrenaron para matar a sangre fría¿crees que para esto se necesita tener sentimientos, Para un soldado que debe matar solo por cumplir una misión, los sentimientos no valen nada ni sirven, me entrenaron para no sentir y no de mostrar sentimientos o emociones, para no hablar sobre esto, mi única razón de vida era cumplir mis misiones, pero la paz ha llegado y ahora ya no soy un soldado y si crees que lo soy, solo soy un soldado usado y desechado, pero ahora desde que te conocí y te me declaraste, jamás pense que alguien me amara o sintiera algo por mí, por un asesino que mata, siempre fui frío con todos sobre todo contigo, porque cuando estabas a mi lado como compañero sentía cosas que jamás antes sentí, ahora estoy aprendiendo a amar, a sentir a demostrar, porque te amo Duo y tú eres mi vida, mi ilusión Duo, mi ángel de amor.

- Heero yo lo siento - Duo intento acariciar la mejilla de Heero, pero este se negó.

- Duo, lo siento yo no merezco tu amor, Duo fui un baka, yo me iré de tu lado, quizás esto sea lo mejor, para los dos...

- Nooooo - Duo lo abrazo aferrandose firmemente a su cuerpo.

- Suéltame Duo

- Noooo Heero, no quiero que te vayas, perdóname Heero, no sabía lo que significaba para ti.

- Duo es mejor separarnos.

- Noo Heero.

- ¡Suéltame!- Heero empujo a Duo y este callo al suelo, enfadado y asustado Duo le correspondió a Heero el empujón cuando se paro, volviendo nuevamente a golpearlo y esta vez empujándolo, pero con enojo y enfado, esta vez Heero se golpeo la cabeza, nada grave, pero si provoco que un poco de sangre, saliera, Duo pudo notar nuevamente la mirada fría de Heero, era un tonto Duo era un tonto, había empujado a Heero fuertemente, como una manera de desquitarse por el empujón que Heero le dio, había golpeado al soldado perfecto ya antes lo había hecho, esta vez temblaba, tenía miedo , miedo de que Heero lo odiara, le digiera que lo odiaba y se fuera, la mirada fría, y de rabia de Heero se poso en él, y de los labios del muchacho estoico solo salieron palabras frías y desgarradoras para Duo.

- Duo, eres un tonto, y una molestia además de hablador y sobre todo ¡baka! - Heero pudo ver como el dolor se reflejaba en las amatistas de Duo, su corazón dolió, se sentía un miserable¿cuánto amaba a Duo, Mucho, y no sabía porque actuaba tan fríamente con el trenzado, pero cuando el corazón esta confundido nuestras emociones nos guían a actuar inconscientemente y de forma errónea, decimos cosas que no sentimos tal y como lo hacía Heero ahora...

- Heero tu eres el insensible y tonto, y yo te amo - Con lagrimas en los ojos y dolor en el corazón Duo se levanto, paso por al lado de Heero y corrió para abandonar la habitación, paso por fuera de la cocina, abrió la puerta para salir de la casa y corrió y corrió, escapando sabía que Heero lo amaba, lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía soportar todo ese dolor, pensaba que la mejor forma de escapar era huyendo, huyendo de ese lugar, y dejando a su amor, con el miedo de que lo odiara por golpearlo que lo odiara por empujarlo y hacerlo sangrar, y salió de la casa rápidamente porque no sabía que decir ni como actuar.

Mientras tanto en la solitaria habitación Heero se encontraba estático y atónito, no sabía que hacer Duo se había ido, había pasado por al lado de él, y él no había hecho nada, nada para detenerlo, él, amaba a Duo, más que a nada y él, un ex soldado, él, Heero Yui no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, ni a dejar a su amor, su vida, y su mayor ilusión, porque en cada misión dificultosa que debía superar, aún en las misiones suicidas, o en su trabajo, Heero siempre era guiado por Duo y podía verlo y escuchar sus risas y su melodiosa voz, aunque se tratara solo de un espejismo creado por su mente o la ilusión de su amor, se había salvado numerosas veces sobre todo en las misiones, gracias a Duo el ahora vivía y gracias a Duo el podía sentir amor.

- Duo, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado, porque te amo.

El dolor que sentía Duo oprimía su pecho con gran magnitud, sentía una tristeza, una tristeza profunda y fuerte que calaba y se adentraba más y más en su corazón, ahora lloraba y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, de tantas lagrimas derramadas, las palabras desgarradoras, llenas de enojo de Heero, aquellas palabras de rechazo, su mirada de indiferencia y frialdad le dolían, y le dejaban débil. Nada podía mitigar y extinguir su tristeza, su angustia, su dolor, su desesperación era mucha.

Una fuerte lluvia caía mojando todo en plenitud, y un viento, ahora furioso y estruendoso azotaba todo, sin duda alguna está era una fuerte tempestad. En un mirador estaba Duo, pero ahora se encontraba de rodillas, llorando, llorando con todo su dolor, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, el soldado perfecto, su amado Heero, según, él creía, jamás le perdonaría su supuesto error, pero ni el mismo podía perdonarse ya que sus sentidos y su razonamiento no estaban en buena condición. Desde aquel mirador se podían observar los bellos atardeceres, la vista ahí era fantástica y siempre Duo y Heero iban a ese lugar, ambos miraban juntos como una pareja de enamorados, los hermosos atardeceres que se mostraban en el cielo con mágicos matices de colores, en ese momento, contemplar el cielo era fabuloso, ya que se mostraba una mezcla de colores, naranjo, rosado, amarillo y rojo, una combinación muy extraña, pero con una belleza hechizante que transmitía paz y serenidad, y con frecuencia en aquel lugar, en ese mirador, el sol que se ocultaba en las tardes, mostraba dos siluetas unidas, y abrazadas, en un ardiente beso, un beso profundo lleno de amor, por parte de ambos chicos.

Ahora, del cielo caía una lluvia fuerte, una lluvia tempestuosa, la cual empapaba el frágil y frío cuerpo de Duo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero completamente negros, muy ajustados que marcaban cada músculo de manera sensual, llevaba una cómoda playera manga corta, también color negra, y muy delgada, y apretada, que también permitían mostrar los músculos del pecho de Duo, tanto pantalón y playera combinaban perfectamente, su cabello estaba desparramado, suelto y revuelto, ocultando su rostro afligido, sus ojos hinchados y húmedos y por supuesto queriendo ocultar su tristeza y todo su dolor, a pesar de la fuerte caída de la lluvia que traspasaba la delgada ropa de Duo, y el frío que calaba sus huesos, su piel y todo su interior, de los labios de Duo se podían oír unas palabras débiles, casi imperceptibles además de susurros y unos sollozos.

- Hee... ro... lo... siento... Heero... fui... un... tonto... Heero, por... por... favor perdóname, yo... lo... lamento... te... amo... Heero... te...amo... lo... siento... perdóname... por favor - su dolor eran demasiado grandes y más su culpabilidad y aflicciones.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Duo sentía su cuerpo temblar, su cuerpo frágil temblaba bajo la incesante y congeladora lluvia, el frío que sentía calaba sus huesos, su presión estaba bajando cada vez más rápido, su respiración era débil, y Duo tenía poca tolerancia al frío si continuaba bajando su temperatura y si continuaba así probablemente se enfermería peor aún si su presión bajaba más existía la remota posibilidad de que muriera. El viento furioso hacía que el cuerpo de Duo temblara constantemente, era invierno en la Tierra y está era muy fría, pero a Duo no le importaba porque la calidez del cuerpo de Heero abrazándolo le daba el calor suficiente que necesitaba, pero ahora Duo estaba allí llorando solo, con una playera delgada, el frío penetraba en su interior, y la lluvia no cesaba y además lo empapaba recorriéndolo, llevaba 3 horas en la misma posición, sus ojos se cerraban contra su propia voluntad, y sus sentidos y conciencia luchaban por mantenerse lucidos, pero, sintió un escalofrío y su cuerpo cayo.

Ahora un cuerpo yacía inerte, empapado, bajo la lluvia, la oscuridad envolvía a ese cuerpo, su alma y espíritu ahora estaban en la oscuridad de un profundo e infinito sueño eterno y su cuerpo frío e inerte se encontraba tirado ahí en aquel vacío lugar.

Heero corría buscando a Duo a su amor por todas partes, no sabía dónde podía haber ido y se lamentaba por no haberlo detenido y decirle que todo estaba bien, Heero lo amaba, amaba a Duo, recorría cada lugar cercano a la casa que ocupaban, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar, su cuerpo sentía calor, por correr, pero realmente se encontraba empapado por la gotas violentas de lluvia que arremetían fuertemente por cualquier lugar, la violenta ventisca le daba directamente, y la lluvia, le impedía ver, con tanta lluvia se había formado un espesa neblina, y está le dificultaba enormemente el avanzar.

De pronto una imagen paso por su mente, una imagen nítida, que lo guiaba entre la neblina al caminar, como tantas veces, podía ver a su trenzado. Sonriéndole con las más hermosas sonrisas, con sus grandes y hechizantes ojos violetas, que tanto amaba y lo miraban con dulzura, cariño, amor y admiración. Esos ojos tan hipnóticos y exóticos que lo envolvían en un aura de agradable paz, veía a Duo sonreír y sus labios se movían llamándolo, pronunciando su nombre como solo Duo lo hacía, con gran sensualidad, la imagen lo guiaba, pero cada vez se hacía más borrosa, entonces desapareció, y lo que vio entonces lo dejo paralizado. Duo yacía inerte y pálido su cabello caía desparramado y sin vida. Heero corrió acercándose a Duo y lo observo detenidamente, se veía frágil, débil, parecía de cristal y aún así se veía hermoso, pero triste y afligido.

- Duo - Heero aparto los mechones del cabello de Duo que cubrían su rostro, y acaricio sus mejillas con suavidad, le fascinaba sentir la suave y tersa piel de Duo, amaba a Duo, su amor era demasiado, vio sus labios, y no pudo resistir, sintió la necesidad de besarlos, de sentirlos, de rozarlos, de sentir su sabor dulce, su dulce sabor embriagante que solo él, su trenzado su muchacho de ojos violetas poseía, se acerco al rostro de Duo, y deposito un beso en los labios del durmiente, fue un roce, un roce que duro mucho Heero se encontraba besando a Duo, rozándolo con sus labios, introdujo su lengua, con deseo con pasión, y de sus ojos lagrimas cayeron, no sentía dolor ni tristeza, eran solo pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaban cayendo rápidamente, su corazón no dolía, pero estaba consiente que en su mente pasaban muchas ideas, profundos pensamientos y entre ellos "Duo abre tus ojos, por favor vuelve y regresa" sentía como si con ese beso despertaría con su más deslumbrante y radiante sonrisa, si como de una bella durmiente se tratase, pero sabía que debía llevarlo a su casa, y cuidarlo solo con eso, podría verlo, y entonces, ahí le diría que lo amaba. Heero corto ese beso, tomo a Duo entre sus brazos cargándolo, Duo se podía sentir liviano en sus brazos, y se sorprendió de eso, lo miro un largo tiempo con un brillo de admiración, la belleza de Duo era única, Heero cargo a Duo sujetándolo con posesión, era solo suyo, Duo era su amor y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara ni siquiera, la muerte.

Llevaba a Duo en sus brazos, y aunque no sirviera de mucho el piloto del Gundam Wing Zero había cubierto con su camisa, el rostro de Duo al menos así evitaría que las fuertes gotas cayeran en su rostro, como las que el molestamente sentía, su cuerpo desnudo se mojaba, sentía las fuertes gotas caer, por su espalda y torso, la lluvia y el fuerte viento azotaban con gran furia, y ahora el corazón de Heero dolía, dolía enormemente al ver a Duo en esas condiciones, el cuerpo que llevaba en sus brazos se sentía ligero, sentía que se desvanecería, alejándose de él, para siempre en cualquier momento, la temperatura de Duo seguía disminuyendo, bajaba demasiado más de lo normal si no calentaba el cuerpo de Duo pronto, seguramente moriría congelado.

Habían pasado más de 20 minutos, Heero ahora se encontraba en su casa, Duo estaba tendido en el suelo del comedor, y la chimenea estaba prendida, Heero había terminado de encenderla ahora podría calentar el cuerpo de Duo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos al cubrir a Duo para aumentar su temperatura, solo obtuvo lo contrario.

Duo estaba tendido en el piso con solo un boxer, Heero estaba con sus pantalones solamente, y estos estaban mojados, pero no su ropa interior, tampoco llevaba camisa, y la calidez de la chimenea habían secado las gotas rebeldes que se encontraban deslizándose agradablemente por su cuerpo, Heero comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones para quedar solo en boxer, lo arrojo lejos y tomo una frazada que estaba a su alcance, minutos antes la había buscado, acerco a Duo más al calor del fuego y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Heero acerco el cuerpo de Duo con delicadeza de tal forma que sus posiciones quedaran de esta forma: Heero estaba tendido en el suelo muy cerca de la calidez del abrazador fuego, sobre él estaba Duo, y sobre este una frazada muy gruesa, Duo descansaba sobre le pecho de Heero, y Heero lo abrazaba por su espalda, dándole calor, acercándolo a su cuerpo, el cuerpo que estaba sobre él, el cuerpo de su trenzado de cabellos castaños. Estaba sumamente helado parecía hielo, hielo recién formado, sentía estremecimientos, la calidez de su cuerpo y la frialdad del de Duo, le provocaban esas reacciones. Heero intento captar los latidos del corazón de Duo, pero era en vano, sin embargo pudo, ahora, percibirlos más fuerte que antes y podía notar un color más vivo en la piel de Duo, ya no lucía tan pálido probablemente estaba funcionando, acerco más el cuerpo de Duo al suyo, y podía sentir como la respiración leve, y pausada de Duo, se volvía más rápida, sentía su aliento rozar su rostro la sensación le agradaba, y podía percibir teniendo tan cerca el cuerpo del trenzado un agradable aroma a frutas tropicales probablemente el shampoo del trenzado, el cabello suelto y seco de Duo, cubría parte del cuerpo de Heero, el corazón de Heero latía fuertemente, tener a Duo así, le era algo sumamente sensual ,ya que recordaba las noches en que él y el trenzado se habían unido no solo en alma sino que también con sus cuerpos en total entrega, recordaba los gemidos de Duo, que para sus oídos era un suave música, recordaba las palabras de placer de Duo o más bien dicho gemidos, y más recordaba su propia imagen, la imagen de él, extasiado susurrando el nombre de Duo, pero ahora su amado chico de ojos violetas se veía tan débil, tan frágil, no parecía el Duo que conocía, el Duo fuerte, que podía derrotar a cualquier Mobil Suit enemigo.

Guiado por su corazón y sus recuerdos de noches de gran amor y pasión acerco el rostro de Duo y beso sus labios fue un beso fogoso, ardiente, provocativo, que quemaba sus entrañas en los más profundo de su ser, lo besaba con deseo, con amor, con un amor que deseaba ser liberado con una pasión salvaje, cargada de emoción, de pronto sintió un calor en su rostro, pero se sorprendió al percatarse que no era el suyo, abrió sus ojos, y al hacerlo sintió una lengua que recorría ansiosamente su boca, pudo ver a Duo con sus ojos cerrados completamente sonrojado besándolo y pudo sentir unas manos deseosas recorriendo su pecho haciendo círculos, pudo sentir como Duo movía sus piernas colocándose en una posición más cómoda, y sentía como el calor del rostro de Duo aumentaba , se dejo llevar por sus emociones, pero su necesidad de aire era mucha, se separo y pudo escuchar un ahogado gemido de Duo, Heero con su respiración agitada intento articular palabra, pero justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabras, un rápido Duo que respiraba y exhalaba el aire, lo pillo desprevenido para besarlo, en un nuevo beso mucho más deseoso y quemante que el anterior, el beso duro largos segundos, y ambas lenguas jugaban entrelazándose en sus bocas, ambas lenguas probaban sabores exquisitos, ambos chicos se separaron y Heero finalmente pudo hablar.

- ¿Duo¿Duo estás bien? - Su tono fue de preocupación, pero pudo ver y contemplar a Duo sonriéndole maravillosamente aun sonrojado.

- Hee.. chan estoy bien, Hee chan y me alegra verte Heero, lo siento fui un tonto, jamás quise golpearte Heero perdóname - unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer imperceptiblemente de sus ojos , Heero sonrío , sonrío como nunca antes y sus ojos reflejaban ternura y calidez su mirada reflejaba una gran calidez, acerco su mano al rostro de Duo y limpio sus lagrimas, luego tomo su barbilla lo miro a los ojos y tanto mirada cobalto como violeta se fusionaron mágicamente sin separarse, entonces Heero pronuncio.

- Shhhh Duo, no digas nada yo te amo Duo, y ahora quiero que tu y yo disfrutemos de nuestro amor- las palabras de Heero provocaron que las mejillas de Duo se encendieran más. Duo estaba totalmente bien, un piloto Gundam poseía una resistencia única, y ni muchas horas bajo la lluvia podían dañar a Duo, el se encontraba feliz parecía como si todo el tormento, todas las lagrimas se hubieran borrado ahora solo estaba ahí y ahora con Heero unidos y abrazados, pero muy pronto estarían más unidos aún.

- Heero te amo (muac) deposito un beso en la mejilla de Heero, le sonrío al separase y esta vez su objetivo era besar la otra mejilla de Heero, acerco sus labios cerrando sus ojos, pero solo sintió los labios apasionados de Heero que aprovecharon la oportunidad, y sin pensarlo Duo se dejo llevar por el mar de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo.

- Heero, yo... yo..quiero... hacerte... el... amor

- Duo Pronunció Heero en asombro y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero un brillo acompaño sus bellos ojos, la oferta de Duo era tentadora y por supuesto no la rehusó, desde hace mucho tiempo que no compartía momentos tan íntimos con Duo, y muchos menos desde hace tiempo que Duo no estaba en la posición de arriba, le encantaría ver al trenzado actuar.

- Misión Aceptada... Duo... puedes comenzar - pronuncio Heero, lo que provoco en Duo un risa muy suave, a pesar de que ya no combatía Heero seguía pensando en sus misiones, claro que esta vez Duo sería quien llevaría a flote y tomaría el control de esta misión .

Aprovechando su posición sobre el cuerpo de Heero, Duo comenzó a besarle el cuello a Heero, bajando y besando poco a poco todo su cuello, saboreando y pasando su lengua con sensualidad, y besándolo y dejando leves marcas rojas, para hacer cosquillas con su lengua, Heero podía sentir la cálida y deseosa lengua de Duo recorriendo su cuello le provocaba una sensación de placer, leves gemidos salían de la boca de Heero, la sensación que sentía era fantástica y ese apenas era el comienzo de lo que sucedería.

- Ah... ah Duo aaaa - y Duo seguía bajando esta vez ya iba en los hombros besándolo, seguía con su lengua, mientras sus manos juguetonas comenzaban a bajar poco a poco buscando el miembro de Heero, ya erecto por las caricias sensuales que le provocaba, Heero por su parte solo se dejaba llevar por el placer ya le tocaría su turno y Duo disfrutaba de escuchar a Heero susurrando su nombre de forma sensual, ahora Duo mordía un pezón de Heero lo pellizcaba y lo lamía con deseo, seguía jugando con ellos y mientras lo hacia sus manos retiraban con un poco de dificultado el boxer de Heero, Heero levanto su trasero permitiéndole a Duo bajar su boxer negro con facilidad, y Heero aprovecho para ayudar a Duo en lo mismo, ahora Duo podía sentir el miembro de Heero rozando con el suyo, mientras con su lengua hacia unas sensuales cosquillas al ombligo de Heero, con sus manos, aprisiono el miembro de Heero y comenzó a acariciarlo, a acariciarlo con delicadeza y maestría, mientras ahora ya Heero descontrolado por el placer grato que sentía, gemía.

- Aaaaaa Duo ah ah aaaaa - ahora Duo acariciaba con más rapidez el miembro de Heero, comenzó a acercarlo a su boca, y lo envolvió completamente, para que con su lengua le pudiera dar unos golpecitos, y estimular más el cuerpo de Heero, Heero sentía una ola de placer esa sensación le era placentera le era deliciosa y adictiva, le encantaba y fascinaba como se sentía, sentía su cuerpo temblar sentía, como las caricias del trenzado actuaban en su cuerpo estimulándolo, sentía que estaba en el cielo, sentía que su cuerpo estaba en las nubes y el cielo y deseaba más y más Duo seguía, y siguió con su succión, entonces sintió como el cuerpo de Heero temblaba bajo su propio cuerpo, y escucho un grito de Heero escapar.

- Duooo yo voy a Duoo a a a - el aviso fue muy tarde, puesto que para cuando Heero lo dijo su semilla había quedado toda en la boca de Duo quien recibía con agrado el orgasmo de Heero, saboreo ese liquido y no encontró palabras para definirlo, simplemente delicioso, aún tenía algo de el en su boca, y aprovecho para besar a Heero y depositar un poco de ese viscoso liquido, para que ambos saborearan en un beso ese nuevo sabor para sus ansiadas bocas. Heero respiraba con agitación ahora él, tomaba el miembro del trenzado comenzando a acariciarlo, pero Duo lo detuvo, e introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Heero, lo cual sorprendió a éste, luego deposito otro.

- Aaaaaaa- y luego otro más, ahora los movía lentamente para que abrieran la entrada de Heero y pudiera depositar ahí su duro y cálido miembro palpitante, sin pensarlo lo introdujo, Duo lanzo un gemido y sus mejillas se encendían más, el calor hacia que su cuerpo sudara más.

- Heero Aaaaaaa Heeeee - Sentía haber tocado la pared de la entrada de Heero, jamás antes había sentido tanto placer como ahora, ambos muchachos estaban en una entrega total de sus cuerpos y en una unión de sus almas sobre todo ahora, excitadas, Heero quien sujetaba las caderas del trenzado lo aferro a su cuerpo intentando acercarse, ahora Duo estaba sentado sobre el, y comenzaba a moverse, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y Heero también ayudaba, ambos en su vaivén de placer, ambos estaban acalorados, ambos estaban excitados, ambos se sentían llenos, y ambos podían sentir el cuerpo del otro, tanto Heero como Duo estaban en un estado de placer descontrolado, un placer bastante grato, Duo sintió que su cuerpo temblaba más de lo normal, y Heero sentía como pronto se vendría nuevamente sobre Duo, entonces ambos como nunca antes en veces anteriores soltaron un gemido fuerte, y explotaron al mismo tiempo entre gemidos, y mientras su propios corazones palpitantes latían al unísono.

- Heeroooooooooo

-Duoooooooooooo

Duo cayo sobre el cuerpo de Heero exhausto, y Heero paso sus brazos por la espalda de este, acariciándolo, mientras que Duo deslizaba su mano por la mejilla de Heero ambos ahora estaban descansado, pero Duo estaba más agotado que Heero, el soldado o ex soldado, tenia una resistencia fabulosa, muy conveniente sobre todo para situaciones tan ardientes como la de ahora.

- Heeeeeeroooooo aaaaa Heee chan - susurro Duo, aún excitado, pero más descansado.

- Duo te amo

- Ya lo sé Hee chan y yo también aaaa - suspiraba Duo

- ¿Duo estas cansado? - preguntó curioso Heero

- Sí Hee chan

-¿Muy cansado?

- Sí Hee chan, muy cansado

- ¿Demasiado cansado?

- Si Hee ¿sucede algo? - Duo seguía con su rostro en el pecho de Heero sin mirarlo frente a frente, entonces Heero lo obligo a mirarlo

- Duo mírame

- ¿Qué sucede Heero? - La voz de Duo reflejaba preocupación, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa lujuriosa de Heero, el cual lo hizo sonrojar al instante, y sin saber como se encontró de espaldas a Heero, y sobre él, el mismo Heero, era increíble la rapidez con que el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro lo había volteado y se había colocado sobre él.

- Hee... ¿Hee... ro? - susurro con duda Duo.

- Duo lo que sucede es esto - y rápidamente Heero acerco su miembro en la entrada de Duo, empujo suave y rápidamente, de forma perfecta, entrando en él, solo como él, solo como Heero Yui podía hacerlo tan habilidosamente sin causarle ni el más mínimo dolor a Duo, y por parte de los labios de Duo se escapó un delicioso y agradable gemido.

- Heeeee chaaaaan aaaaaaaa Heeeeeerooo - entonces Duo se sintió completamente bien, la sensación que le provocaba Heero, era tan placentera que podría estar así por siempre, Heero se balanceaba, y sacaba y entraba su miembro, haciendo que en Duo corrientes eléctricas pasaran por su cuerpo, parecían deliciosas cosquillas las que sentía, y su cuerpo deseaba más y más eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a las deliciosas y tan placenteras envestidas de Heero, que le causaban agrado y placer, y se limitaba a disfrutarlas, sin ser demasiado quejoso, pero de vez en cuando dejaba que los gemidos escaparan, y como siempre Heero le acariciaba la espalda o tomaba su cabello y comenzaba a jugar con el deslizando sus dedos, por la finas hebras que eran los cabellos lisos de su Duo.

- Duoooooo ah ah Duoooo aa aaa, Duo dime aaa ¿todavía aaa estás cansado? Duoooo - y seguía con sus envestidas, a lo cual obtuvo primeramente ante su pregunta un gemido de Duo en el cual pronunciaba su nombre de la manera más sensual que haya escuchado.

- Miiii Heeeeeeeroooo aaaaaa Heeeeeee chaaaaaaannn ah Heee ro - entonces Heero sonrío para si mismo, con la respuesta que el trenzado le dio.

- Pensándolo bien Heero aaa aún tengo mucha energía ah ah - entonces Heero sonrío, ambos chicos nos supieron como, pero la hora transcurrió rápidamente ambos habían unido sus cuerpos y parecía como si la felicidad que ahora sentían durará para siempre y eso era porque en sus corazones sentían felicidad, sentían amor, protección, una gran unión, y sobre todo mucho amor, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la tristeza y todo lo que ambos sufrieron y pasaron, esos malos momentos se habían acabado y ahora solo en ambos la paz reinaría para siempre en sus corazones y de ellos dependía que su amor durara toda la eternidad.

La mañana había llegado y los rayos de un cálido sol penetraban por la ventana, dejando al descubierto los cuerpos de dos jóvenes muchachos, que habían pasado la noche entera demostrando cuanto se amaban, Heero y Duo se encontraban desnudos abrazados mutuamente, dormidos en la alfombra, al lado y muy cerca de la chimenea, en donde ambos dejaron atrás el dolor, los problemas y dieron rienda suelta a un desenfrenado y profundo amor demostrándose su más profundos sentimientos, sus sentimientos de amor.

Los rayos del sol daban directamente a sus rostros, los cuales se notaban contentos, agradados y sonrientes, ambos dormían plácidamente, sin embargo los traviesos rayos del sol hicieron que uno de los chicos despertara, muy apacible y ahora con un corazón sin matanzas, sin remordimientos sólo lleno de amor. Heero despertó primero que Duo y este vio al trenzado durmiendo lo observaba agradado, amaba a Duo y jamás se cansaría de amarlo, porque el lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo y se había prometido a si mismo estar siempre con el joven muchacho de ojos violeta y con una sonrisa y amor eternos hacia él, Heero Yui, se separo del cuerpo de Duo soltándose de su abrazo sobreprotector, y entonces, suavemente intento despertarlo.

- Duo, Duo despierta Duo abre tus ojos - la voz de Heero era suave, mostraba su semblante serio, característico, pero su mirada ahora y siempre reflejaba y reflejaría vida, y cariño, y por supuesto amor.

- ¿Qué pasaaaa mmmm aaa Heee rooo? - Duo estaba soñoliento, y aún tenía muchos deseos de dormir, la noche que paso con Heero lo dejo sumamente agotado, sin embargo, reconoció la voz de Heero, pero sin preocuparse, volvió a tomar su posición para dormir y Heero continuo intentando despertarlo, pero esta vez ya no lo movió sino que de una forma muy seductora mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Duo, no muy fuerte, ni tampoco despacio solo lo justo y lo necesario.

- Mmm aaa ¡Heero¿Qué sucede? - Está vez el plan de Heero resulto perfectamente, Duo despertó refregando sus ojos, pero esta vez completamente lucido y muy despierto.

- Hee chan ¿qué forma de despertarme es esa ee Hee chan? - Duo le dedico una sonrisa muy alegre, la cual reflejaba toda su felicidad.

- Baka, quería despertarte, baka dormilón- el tono de voz de Heero era serio, pero su intención era molestar a Duo, le encantaba verlo molesto, ya que siempre callaba a Duo con un beso, por eso le encantaba molestarlo, aunque muchas veces pareciera frió o quizás indiferente esas eran sus principales intenciones siempre.

- Aaa Heero, que malo eres¿por qué me dices baka? aaa no puede ser Hee chan - Duo estaba molesto, sin embargo, con su acostumbrada sonrisa y buen humor.

- Heero, no me vas a responder ¿Heero? Hee chan ¿me estas escuchando? Vamos Heero, no me gusta que me digas baka porque me... - sus palabras incesantes fueron cortadas por un beso muy fugaz de Heero, justo como quería él, fue un beso profundo, deseoso, rápido y anhelante, pero que duro muy poco, no obstante, ya habrían otros más.

- Heero... para la próxima vez... mejor despiértame así - susurro Duo, entonces miro a Heero y se percato que este estaba desnudo igual que él, lo cual provoco que se sonrojara completamente, sin duda alguna estaba acostumbrado a ver el maravilloso y seductor cuerpo de Heero, que por supuesto siempre le parecía, incitador y provocativo, y completamente seductor, ya que debido a su entrenamiento como soldado Heero era un muchacho bastante musculoso con un cuerpo muy varonil lo cual el cuerpo desnudo de Heero, resaltaba muy bien, y Duo siempre se sonrojaba por el increíble atractivo de su koi.

- Duo iré a darme un baño¿puedes hacer el desayuno?

- Esta bien Hee chan lo haré - le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina, pero la voz de Heero lo detuvo.

- ¡Duo!

- ¿Que pasa Hee chan? - se volteo.

- ¿Piensas cocinar desnudo?

- Oh es cierto Hee chan jeje no me había dado cuenta - Duo mostró una gran sonrisa, pero solo era para ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba por ser tan distraído y camino rumbo a su dormitorio, a ponerse una bata luego se daría un baño.

Heero ya había salido del baño y se encontraba completamente vestido usaba unos cómodos jeans y una playera muy similar a la que usaba para llevar a cabo sus misiones la cual era de color verde. Duo también había salido del baño con su cabello suelto y mojado el cual no tardo en aprisionar en su acostumbrada trenza, ahora ambos caminaban en silencio contemplando la belleza de un cálido día ni siquiera parecido a la tempestad de la noche anterior. Luego de una larga caminata ambos llegaron a aquel lugar, por supuesto a pedido de Duo camino a aquel lugar, en donde se encontraban ahora, habían pasado a varias tiendas gastando mucho tiempo del día, comprando alimentos, ropas, etc.

Ahora Duo y Heero se encontraban en aquel mirador, en ese mirador que tanto frecuentaban, y en donde Duo había llorado con su corazón destrozado, y donde Heero beso los labios de Duo cuando este estaba casi inerte, y donde interiormente se había prometido amarlo para toda la vida, aún faltaba un poco para que el sol se escondiera y el cielo mostrara sus fabulosos colores, colores y matices fascinantes que eran dignos de ser observados.

- Duo, necesito decirte algo - Duo se sorprendió por las palabras de Heero ya que estás, reflejaban preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa Hee chan?

- Duo lamento haberme enfadado contigo por arruinar la computadora portátil.

- Hee chan ya no te preocupes por eso, ya paso - Duo le sonrío dandole confianza y tranquilidad a Heero.

- Lo se Duo, pero la razón por la que me enfade y por la cual te ignore toda esta semana era porque quería terminar a tiempo mi informe.

- Lo se Hee chan, pero por mi culpa no pudiste terminarlo ¿verdad?. - Duo se entristeció Heero había trabajado duramente en ese informe Duo sabia que para Heero su trabajo era como una misión que debía ser llevada a cabo correctamente, pero el había arruinado su informe, y había desperdiciado la semana de trabajo de Heero, no recordaba eso, pero ahora se sentía triste y culpable, y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lagrimas y Heero lo noto.

- Duo el informe que estaba haciendo si pude completarlo.

- ¡Heero¿Es eso verdad? - Ahora Duo mostraba una sonrisa, y una leve alegría, pero sus ojos seguían vidriosos.

- Si lo tenía guardado en un disco completamente terminado.

Heero me alegro mucho, pero entonces ¿por qué te enfadaste tanto?

- Duo ese informe me permitiría poder darte algo muy importante, cuando rompiste la computadora me enfade, porque había olvidado que ya había finalizado el trabajo, solo que cuando tú la destruiste, minutos antes corregía unos detalles.

- Jeje ya veo Hee chan, pero y ¿que hiciste con el disco? - la curiosidad de Duo era bastante grande, podía escuchar a Heero relatarle lo sucedido con ese informe, y así sentía la seguridad y tranquilidad de que por su culpa no hubiera arruinado algo muy importante para Heero.

- El disco lo envié a la compañía después de que entraste al baño. Lo entregue personalmente, y me dieron mi pago.

- Pe... Pero... pero - Duo estaba confundido.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Hee chan ¿Cómo pudiste ir personalmente donde tu jefe? No lo entiendo ?

- Baka, estuviste más de una hora en el baño, aveces me pregunto que tanto haces.

- Mmm ya veo Hee chan jeje, pero ... ¿no te gustaría averiguar? - Duo le cerro un ojo cómplice y las mejillas de Heero enrojecieron ante el comentario intencional de Duo, por su mente pasaron varias imágenes excitadoras, al imaginarse al trenzado a su trenzado en el baño, bajo la ducha, con cada gota resbalando por su cuerpo perfecto.

- Jejeje He chan me alegro que todo saliera bien

- Hn...

- ¿Sucede algo Hee?

- Duo hay algo que quiero darte - Heero estaba decidido se había esforzado mucho trabajando para darle un obsequio a Duo.

- Eh ¿algo? Hee chan los besos puedes dármelos sin avisar ee

- Baka no se trata de eso – Le corto secamente el muchacho de ojos cobaltos al piloto 02 que tanto amaba.

- ¿Entonces? - Heero le extendió un pequeño paquete a Duo, al parecer era un pequeña caja, que contenía algo en su interior, Duo desenvolvió el regalo cuidadosamente ante la mirada cobalto profunda de Heero que lo observaba cautelosamente, entonces sus ojos al ver el contenido reflejaban asombro, su asombro y felicidad eran muy notorios.

- ¡Heero¡¡¡Es hermoso! - Duo sostenía en sus manos una cadena de oro muy fina, sin embargo en ella había un colgante, un colgante con las letras HxD, para Duo este era un regalo bastante significativo, ya que era el primero que Heero le hacía, era la primera cosa que Heero le obsequiaba sin embargo, lo que más le encantaba eran que aquellas iniciales que mostraban claramente la intención de Heero estar unido con Duo por siempre, con aquel obsequio.

Heero entonces, mostró a Duo algo que dejo más atónito al trenzado, en su cuello Heero también llevaba una cadena, pero la de él tenía las letras DxH, Duo instintivamente abrazo a Heero, y lo beso, lo beso con amor, lo beso apasionadamente, y al separarse beso las mejillas de Heero repetitivamente, estaba muy feliz, mucho, completamente feliz.

- ¡Hee chan, es precioso ¡Hee chan, muchas gracias, lo llevare conmigo siempre Heero, y así llevare un obsequio tuyo conmigo, así como te llevo conmigo en mi corazón, gracias Heero.

- Duo no olvide nuestro aniversario, este es mi obsequio para ti, sin embargo aún debo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- Heero con esto es suficiente, Hee chan no debiste molestarte.

- No Duo, te equivocas no es suficiente - Heero se acerco a Duo con su rostro impasible y lo abrazo, lo abrazo, con mucha emotividad, estuvo largo rato abrazándolo sin decir ninguna palabra, solo lo abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Duo, pasaron minutos, y Duo estaba ahí estático y Heero callado, Duo no comprendía porque Heero lo abrazaba, sabía que lo amaba, pero Heero continuaba en esa posición, y Duo podía sentir unas gotas mojar su cuello ¿acaso Heero estaba llorando, Pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué Heero lloraba, no comprendía, asustado de sus labios salió el nombre de su amado con gran susto, pero su voz se oyó quebrada, por su preocupación.

- ¿Hee... ro? - Duo se separo de Heero, y lo observo, de las mejillas de Heero resbalaban unas lagrimas, pero Heero no se veía triste al contrario, tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y una mirada imposible de identificar, pero cálida, y sus ojos lo miraban solo a él, los ojos cobalto de Heero estaban centrados en la mirada violeta de Duo, los ojos de Heero lo miraban directamente, entonces en ese mágico contacto Heero pronuncio unas palabras, acercándose a Duo, tomando su barbilla y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Duo, permaneceré contigo siempre, jamás te dejare, te protegeré siempre Duo, y estaré contigo sin importar lo que suceda, nunca nos separaremos, nunca me separare de ti, quiero que estés conmigo siempre Duo, porque te amo Duo, te amo y jamás nadie nos separará y aunque así fuera te seguiría a donde fueras, porque estaremos juntos siempre porque te amo, esta es la forma en que quiero vivir, esto es lo que puedo hacer por ti Duo, porque te amo y esto es lo que haré, Duo te amo y estaré contigo siempre porque mis sentimientos de amor son puros y son por ti, Feliz cumpleaños Duo, dime ¿quieres permanecer conmigo para toda la vida?

- Hee... - Duo no tenía palabras, no podía creerlo¿era cierto lo que oía, Heero le estaba diciendo que lo amaba con todo su corazón, que siempre lo protegería, que jamás lo dejaría solo, que sin importar lo que pasara lo seguiría amando y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo?

- Duo - Heero observaba a Duo cuidadosamente, pero el trenzado no parecía contestar, el corazón de Heero dolió¿acaso Duo lo estaba rechazando, Entonces¿por qué no respondía¿Por qué veía confusión en él¿ Por qué veía sorpresa¿Acaso su trenzado no sabía que responder, Heero no sabía ¿por qué, Pero sentía de su rostro resbalar unas gotas, eran esas ¿lagrimas, Él jamás antes las había sentido, podía sentir ahora, como caían y no comprendía aún ¿por qué razón? se empeñaban rebeldemente en no cesar, a pesar de las ordenes mentales que le daba a ellas. Duo observo a Heero, y comprendió como se sentía, entonces salió de su trance y beso su rostro secando esas lagrimas, se acerco a su oído y silenciosamente le susurro algo, Heero se sorprendió por la repuesta, y de sus ojos más lagrimas cayeron, ambos se besaron, ambos se besaron como si fuera su ultima vez, juntos y así era, al menos en ese minuto, porque en otros podrían seguir, pero esos minutos y momentos no se repetirían porque el tiempo avanza hacia adelante y no hay vuelta atrás, y ahora para Duo y Heero el tiempo era mágico, ambos se amaban, con locura, con deseo, con pasión con todo, con lo más profundo de sus corazones, con todo su ser, su alma y espíritu. Ahora el atardecer estaba comenzando, y ahora se podía apreciar en el cielo los hermosos colores que trasmitían, paz, belleza, admiración, así como el amor de esos dos jóvenes que superaron sus dolores sus tristezas, todo y que a partir de ahora serían felices para siempre, y por siempre, por toda la eternidad, incluso más allá de ella, e incluso más allá. Heero recordó en su mente el susurro de Duo.

- Heero, mi Heero misión aceptada Hee chan, quiero estar contigo por siempre amándote, e incluso más allá de nuestro fin Hee chan, porque yo siempre te amare Heero por eso acepto, acepto Heero, siempre... - luego de ese susurro Duo beso su oreja, lo que provocó una sonrisa leve en Heero y él respondió con dos palabras sinceras que salían y sentía de su corazón, alma, espíritu y ser.

- Yo también te amo Duo yo también.

Aquellos muchachos ahora seguían en un beso, en un beso ardiente como el fuego consumidor, un beso cargado de pasión ardiente, deseo quemante, y sinceridad admirable era un beso profundo y magnifico, que demostraba y reflejaba todo su amor, porque luego de aquella tempestuosa declaración de Heero, y las causas de esa nefasta declaración de amor como el dolor, ahora en ambos jóvenes se encontraba un profundo sentimiento, por parte de ambos, se encontraban en ellos, lo que de ahora en adelante, reinaría para siempre en sus vidas, por supuesto en ambos, luego de una tempestuosa declaración, reinaba en ambos, y reinaría por siempre sus profundos sentimientos de amor...

Fin.

4 de diciembre del 2003

11:56 pm

Notas de la Autora:

Hola n.n! Este fic lo escribi hace muchooo tiempo, junto con otros one shots de Heero&Duo fue hace tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera recordaba de que se trataban mis antiguos fics, así que decidi leerlo y aproveche de corregir algunos errores, creo que arreglaré los otros también, que de seguro han de tener varias faltas, ojalá les haya gustado n.n

Si se animan dejen reviews se los agradecería

Y GRACIAS POR LEER n.n


End file.
